


When You Look At Me (I Feel Things)

by voicesofreasons



Series: Shameless Shorts [2]
Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Rated teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicesofreasons/pseuds/voicesofreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule 1: Limit the personal shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Look At Me (I Feel Things)

**Author's Note:**

> These are a little scrambled. Reproducing thoughts. I do this because how I think is usually along this line, skipping from one thing then backtracking. Sorry if I'm weird.

Ian spent a lot of time with Mickey nowadays. One of the side effects of offering the boy your currently fucking a job in a position that didn't even exist.

But even before that splendid idea Ian still spent a lot of time around Mickey. Most of the time Mandy was there with them, but that didn't keep him from sneaking looks at Mickey. Sneaking looks, which soon led to sneaking off.

When Mandy started commenting on how often he went to the bathroom he knew it was time to come up with a new plan of attack.

He tried a lot of different things, but nothing lasted more than a short while. There was that one week when he had become the clumsiest person on earth. He managed to spill a lot of food and beer on himself. It was originally only supposed to be a onetime thing, but escalated quickly like most things seemed to do with Mickey. The memory of that week conjured up images of Mickey sucking beer off his dick, fucking in the shower, and wearing clothes that smelled like beer, sweat, and cigarettes and were too small for him.

That came to a stop when Mickey yelled at him for "wasting their fucking beer". Mandy and Lip were starting to get suspicious anyway.

So he spent a lot of time around Mickey now and they seemed to have come to some kind of silent mutual agreement. A short list of Terms and Conditions if you will that Ian had to follow if he wanted to continue to spend a lot of time around Mickey.

Rule 1: Limit the personal bull.

Rule 2: Absolutely no emotional shit. (DO NOT FUCKING CRY GALLAGHER!)

Rule 3: No kissing. (I will cut your tongue out and shove it down your own damn throat.)

Strange how all of their silent rules had invisible threats attached.

To Ian the boundaries meant that they were headed somewhere and he could deal with limits as long as it was leading to something else. I mean he still got to talk. 

The best thing was that he got Mickey to talk. Ian loved listening to Mickey talk to him. When Mickey was talking Ian shut up. He could sense that Mickey never got a chance to really talk to anybody. The things Mickey thought often bothered him, especially when he started saying that his life wasn't going anywhere. Ian had learned things about Mickey so he could see that the future or lack thereof was starting to bother him too.

He wanted to say something but he always kept Rule 1 in mind.

He could wait.

~

Ian didn't know what he and Mickey were doing but he hoped it didn't backfire anymore than it already had. He didn't exactly want to end up on the news as this year's gay bullying story. He didn't exactly want to live his life hiding either. One of the many reasons he had to get out of the Southside.

Whenever he actually had any peace and quiet he would think about what could be in his future.

He wanted to talk to someone about it but everyone else was too busy running around trying to make money and dealing with their own problems. He didn't want to bother them. He and Lip spoke about it occasionally, but Lip generally didn't have the best things to say about his future at West Point or in the military.

It was rapidly appearing that the only person he could actually talk to was Mickey. Every time he brought it up though he could tell that Mickey didn't actually want to talk about it either so Ian was always a little hesitant in bringing up the topic .

Sometimes though Ian wanted to be a bit selfish. Rule 1 could go fuck itself.

Mickey hadn't run away yet at least.

~

Mickey didn't seem too anxious to get away from him at all really. He didn't mind working at the Kash and Grab with him in the first place. He didn't mind making sexual comments to him in the middle of the Kash and Grab. He didn't leave as soon as they had sex anymore. Hell he even seemed to be actively trying to get along with Lip.

Not to mention he was always looking at Ian. Mostly sex-now looks. Sometimes, I-can't-believe-this-is-really-fucking-happening-looks. Ian could actually see the fight or flight mentality spark in Mickey's eyes from time to time.

Ian had to be staring. He was noticing entirely too much.

Mickey was still around though. He hadn't lived the life of a coward.

~

Mickey also smiled more.

Ian liked to make Mickey smile. He liked to try his best at least. 

He was actually never really sure what it was that made Mickey smile. Mickey smiled at the oddest times. Ian went out of his way to make those smiles occur, to make Mickey look at him, to make Mickey care.

Maybe it was working.

~

Ian felt like they were getting past some shit, not that he would tell Mickey that in so many words.

He tried not to react when Mickey stared at him like Mickey ignored when Ian stared in turn. If this really was turning into anything it wouldn't do to fuck it up over something trivial.

That was why Ian didn't mind the boundaries. He was sure that one by one the rules would get tossed aside, except maybe the no being emotional thing. He was pretty sure that one was set in stone. Who ever read the Terms and Conditions anyway?

Anyway he was sure Rule 1 would fall first. Then maybe they could actually figure this shit out.

Luckily Ian was pretty patient.

He could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited from ff.net.


End file.
